


Secret Santa

by firefly124



Series: 2014 Advent Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some traditions Dean isn't crazy about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) to [this prompt](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/images_zpsb9ce15fb.jpeg.html).

“Seriously, why would we do that, Charlie?” Dean asked.

“Because it's fun. Duh.” She held out the red felt hat and shook it at him. “And if you get your own name, put it back.”

Dean still didn't get it. Not that he was the best with gifts, but he was going to find some damn thing for everyone who was here this year if it killed him. What was the point of having to do something every single day for one of them? To run him out of ideas? Charlie was still shaking the hat at him, though, so he sighed and grabbed a piece of paper out of it.

It said “Castiel.”

“No fair keeping it if it's your own name,” Charlie repeated.

“What? It's not!”

She gave him a suspicious look before turning to Sam.

Something special and secret every day for Cas? Yeah, Dean could work with that.


End file.
